bellamione,
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Harry, ron et hermione se font arrêter par les mangemorts suite à la prononciation du nom du seigneur des tenebres. Ils se font amenés chez lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix est là et est attirée par hermione, ...
1. Chapter 1

Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient partis depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur Delacour; depuis ils recherchaient les horcruxes et les reliques de la mort. Sachant que Harry en possèdait déjà deux. Mais nos trois jeunes adultes connurent bien des périples. Le groupe se sépara, enfin c'est surtout Ron qui partit mais il revint. A son retour il a prévint ses deux amis de ne surtout pas prononcer le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Mais Harry qui est têtu comme une mulle mentionna son nom en moins de dix minutes. Aussitôt une bande de mangemort débarqua à leur campement et les arrêta. Du coup nos trois gryffondors se retrouvèrent attachés avec un gobelin et deux anciens camarades d'école. Heureusement pour Harry, personne ne l'avait reconnu, enfin surtout les mangemorts, il ne voulaient pas se planter, ni subir la colère de Voldy. C'est pourquoi ils avaient préféré les emmener au manoir Malfoy qui etait la nouvelle demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Arrivés , ils tombèrent sur Narcissa, Drago, Rodolphus Lestrange, Peter pettigrew et Bellatrix. Celle-ci regarda Hermione d'un drole d'air, comme si elle la voulait. Deux mangemorts ont demandèrent à Drago s'il reconnaissait Potter. Celui-ci répondit qu'il n'était pas très sûr. Alors Bellatrix eut la brillante idée de les séparer, soi-disant pour les interroger et torturer un à un (tu parles).

Harry, Ron et les autres furent emmenés au sous-sol. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione. Bellatrix ordonna à Drago d'emmener celle-ci dans une chambre. Hermione fut abasourdie et ne comprenait plus rien. Elle s'attendait à être torturée et à la place elle se retrouva dans une somptueuse chambre. Elle était majestueuse et aussi grande que la salle commune de Gryffondor. Drago ferma la porte et resta deux minutes avec elle. Il commença par se jeter dans ses bras. Hermione en fut stupéfaite et ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se desserra un peu pour la laisser respirer et elle y put lire pour la première fois, de la peur et de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

"Drago!

-C'est l'enfer Hermione, on s'est complètement gourrés. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dis et fait. Si tu savais comme je regrette!

-Ca va! ça va! sois fort s'il te plaît pour nous.

-Mais je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'ai pas ton courage, j'ai peur, ça fait des nuits que je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus rien et tous ces imbéciles sont constemment là, ils trainent, surveillent, torturent, et on est obligé de le supporter. Il y a Luna et Ollivander au sous sol, je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore en vie. Et l'autre taré, il devient complètement skyzophrène, il est de plus en plus en rage.

-Ca c'est normal, nous le détruisons petit à petit.

-Je vais essayer de vous sortir de là. Je ne sais pas comment mais je vais me débrouiller.

-Sois prudent surtout! Une dernière question, pourquoi Bellatrix m'emmène ici?

-Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle a changé elle aussi, elle s'améliore.

-Merci et bonne chance!"

Drago l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla. Il rejoignit sa place dans le salon, les mangemorts étaient je ne sais où. Drago réfléchit à un plan. La seule solution qu'il eut trouvé etait de contacter Snape sans que les autres fous ne s'en rendent compte. Alors il se souvint de Dobby, le petit elfe de maison qui ferait tout pour aider Harry. Il l'appela: "dobby, Dobby, viens s'il te plaît c'est pour Potter"

Un elfe apparut dans un pop. Quand il vit Drago, il eut peur mais Dray le rassura et lui promit qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Après il lui expliqua la situation et lui demanda de prévenir le directeur Rogue et de faire en sorte à ce que personne ne soit au courant. Dobby obéit.

En attendant les prisonniers patientèrent au sous sol en silence. Ils s'inquiétèrent car ils n'entendirent rien. Ron priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'Hermione ne soit pas morte.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Snape envoya un ordre bidon pour se débarrasser des mangemorts. Il ne restait plus que la famille Malfoy( lulu étant revenu entre temps de mission) et Bellatrix. Celle ci se dirige dans la chambre où Hermione était emprisonnée. Bellatrix entra dans la chambre en silence, elle regarda Hermione, elle la trouva belle, attirante, craquante. Hermione fut assise sur le lit et attendit sagement. Bellatrix s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle. Hermione surprise recula:

"Pourquoi tu recules chérie? Je ne vais pas te mordre!

-Si vous comptez obtenir des informations sur Harry, vous pouvez toujours courir, je préfère encore la torture ou mourir.

-Ne me tente pas ma belle, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher un aussi beau corps. Tu me prends pour une imbécile? Je sais très bien qui est Harry.

-Alors que voulez vous?

-Tu sors toujours avec le rouquain?

-Mais qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire? C'est quoi cette question?

-Tu m'interesses,

-Quoi? Non mais vous plaisentez?

- Je t'assure que non! Tu es si belle! Déshabille toi un peu!

-Non!

-Très bien!"

D'un coup de baguette, Bellatrix jeta un sort à Hermione et lui enleva le haut de se vêtements, dévoilant une belle poitrine bien ferme, un ventre plat et des hanches parfaites.

"Très jolie! oui, très très jolie!. Tous les hommes doivent te convoiter, ma belle.

-Je ne me préoccupe jamais de ça.

-Je sais oui, Sèverus m'a dit que tu passes ton temps dans les boucains, tu es presque aussi intelligente que lui et ça l'agace.

-Ne me parlez pas de ce traître!

-Ce n'en est pas un. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait protéger Drago. Et Albus savait ce qu'il faisait. Non mais tu crois quoi, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, et on doit survivre.

-Comment êtes vous au courant? Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas une de vos ruse?

-Hmmh! Intelligente, calculatrice, belle, si tu n'étais pas une moldue, il y a longtemps que tu serais la reine de seigneur des ténèbres. Mais heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire?

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser."

Bellatrix ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de répondre. Elle lui prit ses lèvres de façon possessive puis plus douce pour ne pas la dégouter non plus. Elle lui donna de tendres baisers, de ses mains elle lui caressa délicatement les hanches. Hermione gémit malgré elle pour le plus grand bonheur de Bellatrix. Elle stoppa un moment et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

"Tu vois que ça t'a plu! On peut aller plus loin si tu veux.

-Mais...

-Je te propose un marché. On s'amuse encore un peu et je vous laisse partir toi et tes amis, de plus je vous donne des infos concernant face de serpent.

-Vous ne l'aimez plus on drait!

-Normal, j'ai gâché seize années de ma vie à cause de lui, tu me crois assez stupide pour recommencer? Je ne suis pas une sorcière de pacotille et je suis une Black. Allez! Dis oui, tu verras, ça va te plaire.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait.

-Raison de plus pour te laisser aller."

Bellatrix se déshabilla à son tour, entièrement et finit de devêtir Hermione. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, sur la bouche, elle descendit dans le cou, sur la poitrine, le bout des seins. Elle ballada ses mains sur les hanches, le ventre, les cuisses.

Peu à peu Hermione s'abandonna à ses douces attentions, elle gémissait plus fort. Bellatrix fit une pause et invita Hermione à lui procurer le même plaisir. Hermione fut hésitante, alors Bellatrix essaya de la détendre en lui caressant les mains et en la guidant dans ses gestes maladroits. Peu à peu Hermione prenait du plaisir et eut plus confiance en elle. Elle devint plus entreprenante et Bellatrix en fut très satisfaite.

Du coup elle passa aux choses sèrieuses, s'aventura plus bas dans les caresses et les bisoux, s'attardant sur l'intimité d'Hermione. Elle l'embrassait délicatement et avec tendresse. Hermione haletait et poussait de grands soupirs de plaisir. Bellatrix continua de lui caresser le sexe, les fesses, elle remonta à la chute des reins, dans le dos, pour finir au creux de la nuque.

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille: "ça te plaît? " Hermione répond par des "mmh" et des "ah". De nouvelles flammes naissaient dans son bas-ventre. Elle perdit complètement pied.

Lucius qui passait dans les couloirs entendit les gémissements d'Hermione. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et de regarder les deux jeunes femmes s'adonner aux caresses charnelles. Quand il a posé les yeux sur elles, un désir indicible se réveillait en lui. Il s'approcha légèrement et se délecta de la scène devant lui. Hermione qui vient de remarquer sa présence, arrêta tout. Bellatrix la regarda, se tourna et vit Lucius.

"Lucius, tu ne vois pas que tu déranges?

- Au cas où tu l'oublierais ma chère bella, je suis encore chez moi. Allez-y, continuez! Ne vous gênez pas pour moi!

- Vous allez regarder?

-Oui Miss Granger, rien n'est plus jouissif pour un homme que de voir de si belles femmes s'amuser de façon très hot.

-Ne t'occuppe pas de lui chérie, fais comme s'il n'était pas là, et lulu pas de bruit.

-Je vous promets."

Bellatrix et Hermione s'embrassèrent de nouveau, se procurèrent de nouvelles décharges électriques qui intensifiaient leur plaisir mutuel. Elles s'amusèrent à frotter leurs poitrines et à embraser leurs sens. Bellatrix laissait Hermione mener un peu le jeu car celle-ci était plus sûre d'elle. Elle appréciait cette petite séance sensuell, elle caressa chaque cm de peau de Bellatrix et s'attarda sur les parties sensibles. Bellatrix perdait complètement le controle de son corps, ses spasmes lui coupaient le souffle. Lucius avait les yeux qui brillaient comme des billes et il adorait regarder.

Bellatrix posa de nouveau sa main sur le pubis et provoqua des vagues de plaisirs intenses à Hermione. Elle avait complètement fondue et se laissait aller entièrement.

Elles partagèrent leurs ébats dans des cris, des halètements et des soupirs jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignirent le paroxysme de la jouissance.  
Bellatrix jeta un sort de nettoyage et se rhabilla. Hermione en fit autant. Lucius quitta la chambre avec Bellatrix après avoir dit quelques mots à Hermione. Celle-ci était bien mais elle s'inquiétait quand même.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix et Lucius rejoignirent le salon et Snape venait juste d'arriver. Tous les autres mangemorts étaient partis et Voldy était trop occupé à chercher je ne sais quoi. Il ne se doutait même pas que Harry était captif. Narcissa et Drago en profitèrent pour aller se reposer. Lucius envoya Bellatrix chercher les prisonniers, enfin surtout Harry en premier; car Snape devait lui révéler de quelque chose. Bellatrix obéit et Lucius en profita.

"Sèv j'ai assisté à une de ces scènes, c'était un vrai délice.

-C'est à dire?

- Bellatrix , en train de s'éclater, tu vois dans quel sens?

-J'ai une vague idée oui.

-T'aurais vu çà, elles étaient parfaites. Je ne croyais pas Granger aussi dévergondée, tu l'aurais vue s'abandonner entre les griffes de Bella! J'aurais voulu partcipé mais je n'ai pas osé. Et Granger est si belle! Je crois que mes rêves ne vont pas être très catholiques cette nuit.

- Tu es en train de me dire que miss Granger a couché avec Bella?

-Oui tu avais compris autre chose?

- Oui j'ai pensé à la torture pas au sexe!

-Tu as râté quelque chose mon sévy.

- Et où est Granger?

-Dans une chambre."

Bellatrix et Harry venait d'arriver à ce moment là. Harry, toujours avec son côté rebelle, ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

"Où est Hermione? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?

-T'inquiète , Bella s'est bien occupée d'elle!

-VOUS L AVEZ TORTURER?

-Je n'appellerais pas ça torturer!

- Lucius ça suffit.

-Bella a raison. Asseyez vous Mr potter, nous devons parler.

-Attendez là, je rêve!

-Pourquoi?

-C'est quoi ce jeu? Vous comptez me livrer à face de serpent et vous voulez que je l'attende gentilment sur le canapé? Je préfère encore aller l'affronter tout seul.

-Mr Potter, nous n'allons pas vous livrer au seigneur des ténèbres. Je dois vous parler, c'est important pour votre quête.

-Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance?

-Tout simplement parce que j'ai avec moi du veritaserum.

-Biensûr comme si vous ne pouvez pas le contrer, vous avez tué Albus Dumbledore et vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance?

-Ce qui s'est passé pour Albus ne vous concerne nullement Monsieur Potter et n'oubliez pas que je vous ai sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et que si je l'avais voulu, il y a longtemps que je vous aurais livré à notre soi-disant"maître". Allez vous m'écouter maintenant?

-D'accords je vous écoute mais je verrai ce que j'en ferai après.

-Bien soit. Sachez que j'ai tué Albus car il me l'a demandé, il était condamné. La famille Malfoy, Bella et moi avons rejoint l'ordre du phénix en secret. A Poudlard l'armée de Dumbledore a été reformée dans la salle sur demande et est commandé par Monsieur Londubat. Hagrid a rappelé les géants auprès de lui ainsi que ces maudites araignées de la forêt interdite. Mme Chourave est en train de faire pousser des plantes carnivores et il y a un bon nombre de gens qui compte sur vous, Potter. Ce qui m'amène à cette question: Où en êtes vous dans votre chasse aux horcruxes?

- Il nous en manque trois, on est sûr que nagini en est un. Après on cherche la coupe de gryffondor et le diadème de Serdaigle.

-La coupe est dans mon coffre, Potter, au nom des lestrange.

-Dans ce cas, il nous faut un de vos cheveux pour le polynectar, Hermione se fera passer pour vous et nous le récupèrerons.

-Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Ton ami rouquain va rester ici et se faire passer pour moi. Comme ça je t'accompagne.

-Je peux vraiment vous faire confiance?

-Crois nous Harry, nous voulons autant que toi que cette vermine disparaisse. Et Hermione va très bien. Bella va la chercher.

-J'y vais."

Bellatrix partit chercher Hermione et Snape donna les dernières indications à Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix partit libérer Hermione de sa chambre. Au passage, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau. Pendant ce temps Lucius partit cherchr du polynectar en stock. Dès qu'il fut revenu dans le salon, il alla chercher ls autres prisonniers et revint au salon. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras.

"Hermione! ça va? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

-Tout va bien Harry, tu peux leur faire confiance. Bonjour Professeur!

-Bonjour Miss, je vois que vous êtes en forme! Bella s'est bien occupée de vous."

Hermione devint rouge comme une tomate et Harry s'interrogea intèrieurement. Lucius et Ron arrivèrent et le professeur Rogue expliqua la manoeuvre. Après quelques réticences, Ron finit par accepter de remplacer Bellatrix en restant ici. Il but le polynectar et se changea automatiquement en elle, juste avant il arracha des mèches de ses cheveux qu'il donna à Hermione. Après avoir écouté les derniers conseils:

"Ecoutez bien, tous les trois, soyez extrêmement prudent, et Mr Potter, essayez de ne pas foncer tête baissée. Réflechissez à vos actes; celà vous sauvera. Bella préviens moi à chaque fois que vous avez détruit un horcruxe et faîtes moi signe quand vous serez à Poudlard.

-Mais Professeur, comment fait-on pour venir sans se faire repérer?

-Albus a un frère, Albertforth, c'est le barman des trois balais., Il y a un passage secret méconnu qui mène directement à la salle sur demande. Il vous aidera. Une dernière chose n'oubliez pas, Poudlard répondra à quiconque appelle à l'aide.

-Merci professeur.

-Bonne chance Potter!"

Bellatrix, Hermione et Harry partirent directement au chemin de traverse. Ils se faufilèrent à travers la foule discrètement, grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, et se retrouvèrent chez gringots. Belatrix demanda d'accéder au coffre des Lestranges. Les gobelins savaient que c'était une mangemorte donc ils ne s'opposèrent pas à elle. Arrivés dans le coffre, Bellatrix enleva tous les enchantements protecteurs et Harry récupéra la coupe. Ils sortirent ni vu, ni connu sous le nez des gobelins en libérant le dragon. Ils campèrent par la suite pour récupérer et chercher un nouvel horcruxe. Harry avait l'intuition que le dernier se trouvait à Poudlard. Bellatrix dormait et nos deux gryffondors montaient la garde.

"Que s'est il passé Mione chez les malfoy?

- J'ai couché avec Bella

-QUOI?

-CHHT! Pas si fort!

-Tu rigoles?

-Non, je t'assure, c'est la vérité.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve!

- Oh ça va! on ne va pas en faire tout un plat! Qu'est ce qui te choque Harry, le fait que l'on soit deux femmes?

- Non! Disons que c'est surprenant!

-Mais je n'ai pas pu dire non, elle m a proposé de nous libérer en échange.

- Désolé Mione mais j'en reste inteloqué."

Harry et Mione ne dirent plus un mot. Il eut du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Bellatrix se réveilla et Harry alla dormir un peu. Elle se blottit contre Hermione.

"Tu l'as dis à Harry?

-Oui!

- Il a dit quoi?

- Ca l'a choqué.

-Il s'en remettra."

Bellatrix embrassa Hermione et elles repartirent de nouveau dans leurs ébats, laissant place au plaisir, à la douceur et à la tendresse, elles eurent été le plus discrète possible pour ne pas réveiller Harry. Le landemain celui-ci leur fit part de son intuition . Et tout se passa comme prévu, Harry trouva et détruisit les derniers horcruxes, il empêcha Nagini de tuer Rogue, et combattit Voldemort avec force et courage. Il témoigna de l'aide et du courage de snape, bella et la famille Malfoy. Voldy en fut tombé des nues. Deux mois plus tard. Bellatrix se rendit chez Hermione. Elle sonna à la porte.

"Salut Bella

-Salut chérie.

-Entre!

-C'est joli chez toi!

-Merci. Tu veux un café?

-Non merci. La seule chose que je veux c'est m'amuser avec toi.

-Et bien qu'est ce qu'on attend?"

Ces deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient de temps en temps et se donnaient du plaisir. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre elles, juste du sexe. Et elles appréciaient ces moments de complicité où elles s'abandonnaient aux joies de l'extase. Elles se délectaient de s'embrasser, de se caresser sur tout le corps jusqu'à perdre pied.

Hermione ne regrettait pas ces douces expériences avec Bellatrix et adorait même dominer. C'est pourquoi elles étaient ensemble une fois par semaine au moins pour s'éclater et personne n'était au courant. Il y avait des rumeurs certes mais elles laissaient courir et s'en fichaient royalement. Leur histoire dura deux longues années.


End file.
